1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle storage systems are used in domestic and retail, and exhibition settings; there are many simple designs which enable a bicycle to be hung off from the floor, such as a pair of metal arms upon which the top frame, tube or saddle of a bicycle can be rested. The arms may be wall mounted or extend from a stand. More elaborate ceiling mounted racks are also known; these enable a bicycle to be suspended from the ceiling from a pair of hooks on which one or other part of the bicycle rests. One disadvantage of systems that rely on a bicycle frame to rest on a pair of supports is that it can be difficult to secure and mount horizontally a bicycle with a steeply sloping frame (e.g. some mountain bikes and most ladies' bikes). Another disadvantage is that the generally rudimentary metal design is not attractive. A final disadvantage is that they offer no integral storage space, e.g. to store cycling accessories, such as lights, gloves, reflective bands etc.